Finite Incantatem
by DrarryObsessions
Summary: Voldemort's dead, yet Harry can't seem to see the light. When Harry goes back to confront the others he meets something unexpected that changes his life dramatically. What will the future bring for Harry? And where does Draco fit in? Warnings Inside!
1. Prologue

**Finite Incantatem**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the original characters- all rights go to J.K Rowling and co. Really wish I did though ... :(

**Summary:** The wars over and Voldemort's has gone, yet Harry can't seem to see the light. When Harry goes back to confront the others, he meets something unexpected that changes his life dramatically. What will the future bring for Harry after this startling discovery? After all is said and done can things ever go back to 'normal'.

It's amazing how life changes so quickly. When I think of how my life used to be, what with the ever eminent threat of death from the serpentine creature, Voldermort, I can't seem to comprehend how much times have changed for the better. Who'd have thought that your nemesis can really bring you back from the depths of despair? I owe my sanity to a certain blonde … not that I'd ever admit that to him- wouldn't want to damage his ego. Who am I kidding? I'm in love with that damn arrogant, egotistical, snobby, pureblood son of a bitch. Draco Malfoy is the bane of my existence, my obsession, my infuriating enemy – he's the person I loved to hate, now love to love. Oh damn it, I'm such a 'Puff (Hufflepuff).

Though in this current state I wouldn't dare think of him as my enemy, I remember the days we fought furiously and mercilessly to see one another suffer. I remember the nights I spent obsessing over his whereabouts, subconsciously plotting his demise and dreaming of the day I'd finally manage to thwart him and put him in his place. It wasn't until one the night of Voldermorts' untimely, but welcomed, death that things between us changed drastically ….

_**Flashback ….**_

_An eerie silence settled itself amongst the grounds of Hogwarts. The war had finally drawn to an abrupt close: the wounded were gathered together in the hall, tears falling from every broken soldier, for those who lost their lives to this unsightly battle, the silence occasionally broken only with sobs of despair from each corner of the vast lifeless room._

_As Harry walked through the hall, all gazes fell intently upon him. A light sweat broke on his brow as he felt himself as the eyes bore down on him. He began to sink into the unwelcome feeling of sorrow knowing full well that he had to keep his emotions controlled, heaven forbid the wizarding world realise how broken their saviour felt at that moment in time._

_He looked around in the hope to catch the eye of his best friends, he needed an escape, everything was overwhelming him and he could feel exhaustion creeping into his system. Instead of finding those whom he sought the most, he found a huddle of redheads crouched around a solitary lifeless figure. As Harry approached silently, one of the group detached themselves from the midst and flung themselves upon him._

_''Harry …. Oh … Harry … I,'' The voice broke of as a sob broke through as the voice finally broke. Ginny latched her arms tightly around Harry's waist as the tears fell uncontrollably and her head sunk into the crook of his neck._

_''Shhh … I'm here now … Shhh Ginny, let it all go.'' Harry whispered softly in her ear as he raised a hand to comb his fingers through her fine hair. ''He's gone, Ginny. Voldermorts dead. We're safe. It's over.''_

_''I … I,'' Ginny tried to regain control and steady her voice as she lifted her head and looked him in the eye. ''Fred … he's … and … I thought I'd lost you … I just … please …'' Another sob broke through as the tears arose thick and fast from the bright blue eyes. Harry pulled her forward roughly and held her in a tight embrace, letting her release the sorrow held deep within._

_The one thing he loved about Ginny was how head strong she was. In moments of despair she was the one to calm him, to reassure him and to love him. The problem was, he didn't return that love. He knew he should, his heart clenched at the thought as guilt crept through, but he loved her as a sister and nothing more. He wished more than anything that he could solve her problems, love her in return and cherish her as she deserved to be cherished but he knew he couldn't. He was gay for Godrics sake, but now was not the time to tell her, now was the time to comfort and protect those who had done so much for him, so that's just what he did._

_The minutes seemed to stretch on for hours as he listened to her breath beginning to even out, slow and shallow wisps catching on his neck causing him a slight tingle from the warmth._

_Finally regaining control, Ginny looked up at Harry and smiled a meek, gentle smile. ''I love you Harry.'' She whispered without breaking eye contact, her eyes shining with sincerity. She wove her arm around his neck and forced their mouths to meet in a kiss filled with passion._

_That was when it hit him and the world came crashing down. Everything he'd tried to keep away started to arise and he felt the tears attempting to break through._

_''I … I've got to go Ginny. I'm … I'm sorry … I'm so so sorry.'' Harry said quietly, releasing Ginny and untangling their limbs he turned around and fled. He fled from the room avoiding all curious glances, not wanting to look back at Ginny in fear of seeing her break down again because of him. As he ran, he sped up, losing all sense of direction as his feet took control._

_As Harry reached the main entrance he pushed the door firmly and ran outside towards the forbidden forest. He continued at a quickened pace, until his path was stopped abruptly by a solitary blonde figure obscured by the darkness._

_''Potter.'' The blonde sneered, looking over Harrys broad figure in the semi-darkness._

_'Just my luck that the last person I want to see manages to find me, and always at an inconvenient time. Why did I save him again? Oh blast ended screwts.' Harry thought to himself._

_ ''Malfoy.'' He sneered in return, not making eye contact in fear of betraying his emotions. Unfortunately for him he wore his heart on his sleeve and was far too easy to read, either that or the blonde knew him far too well for his liking. _

_ ''Pot-Harry … Are you okay?'' Malfoy enquired gently, looking over Harry intently as if reading him like a book._

_ Startled by the extreme change of character combined with the previous hours of intense battling, overwhelming grief and deep rooted sadness, Harry fell to the floor and tucked his knees under his chin and wrapped his arms securely around them and hid his face. He then began to shake as the tears fell. Forgetting that Malfoy had addressed his by his first name Harry let the emotions take over him, rendering him incoherent. _

_ ''No … not really … no.'' Harry's voice was muffled and cracked from the tears that fell from his eyes. An internal battle had started for Harry, as his mind was berating him for being such an emotional Gryffindor when he should have been more Slytherin and kept a mask of indifference._

_'You never show your enemies your weakness. Emotions are your weakness you silly boy.' The voice in Harrys head sneered at him. 'Are you stupid? He's sure to laugh at you now. You're going to regret this moment-' Harry's thoughts were interrupted as a warm hand was placed on his shoulder._

_ Startled, Harry looked up and his emerald eyes met those silver globes that bore into him like daggers. The usual icy glaze had disappeared and was replaced with what looked like … concern? Harry laughed inwardly … ' Stupid boy, why would he be concerned about you? He hates you remember. He's probably plotting to use this as blackmail.'_

_ ''You should be happy Harry, why aren't you happy? You did it, you killed him. We can live now. Everything's over, you did it, you won.'' Malfoy stated, a hint of accusation in his voice. _

_ Harry stared at him incredulously, mouth open slackly, eyes open wide comically. ''You … How dare you? This was never about winning! He killed my parents! He deserved to die. Just because you and your parents worshiped him like soulless, heartless androids …''_

_ Malfoys eyes flashed with unreadable emotions. Instantly he recoiled, taking a few large strides to distance himself from Harry. "NO! How dare you? You always succeed! You always get the best of things! My father's just been taken to Azkaban and my mother's having a mental break down as we speak! Everything I had has been taken from me- my place in this world has vanished and you sit here crying! Celebrate for Godrics sake – get your sorry arse up there and stop wallowing in your own self-pity!'' _

_ Anger rose up inside Harry as he turned and faced Malfoy, his eyes turned to slits as he stood to his fullest, towering over Malfoy._

_ ''YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU'D NEVER UNDERSTAND. YOU HAVE NO HEART. HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO HAVE THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE DIE FOR YOU.? ALL OF THIS-'' Harry hissed as he waved his arms around him, indicating the broken battlements, the few remaining dead bodies and the patches of dried blood spread in various places on the grass verges around him. ''IT'S MY FAULT! YOU DON'T CARE, YOU COULD NEVER CARE!''_

_ Unbearable pain hit Draco squarely in the chest, not that of a curse or an act of violence, but from within himself. He felt his heart break from the words Harry had said. Mentally berating himself for not controlling his anger, the regret for his previous words settled itself in his mind. Making a split second decision and going on pure instinct he took a step towards Harry and reached his arm towards the enraged man. _

_ ''I do.'' Draco said quietly, his gaze falling to the ground as he tried to hide the hurt from Harrys words. ''Care that is … always have.''_

_ Confused, Harry let the arm that reached for him settle, and made no attempt to remove it. The two remained silent for mere minutes as Harry tried his best to absorb Malfoys words, and Malfoy tried his best not to flee as he realised just what he had said._

_ ''Crap … Just forget this …. Forget I said anything okay … Just-'' Malfoy mumbled as he removed his hand from Harrys arm and turned away. ''Forget it. Go cry, or whatever it was you were going to do.''_

_ Shocked and confused, Harry reacted instantly and threw his arms out, successfully halting Malfoy in his escape and pulling him back._

_''No.'' Harry ground out, the usual venomous tone had gone, replaced with curiosity. Revelations like this didn't happen every day, and Harry had learned to take his chances and go with his instinct. Right now his instinct screamed to investigate, it begged him not to give up and encouraged him to be true to his Gryffindor side and be brave. ''Tell me.''_

_ "I …'' Draco looked at Harry with wide eyes, unsure of how to say what he felt. He had never been good with words, Malfoys didn't need words, they expressed themselves through their eyes and their body language. Now though, Draco knew these wouldn't work, Harry may be intelligent but this revelation was so complex that mere movements would not indicate the truth. Taking a deep breath Draco tried his best to be brave and mumbled quietly. "Icareaboutyou.''_

_Harry took a step back to look at Malfoy fully. He noted how the blonde was rigid, the tension clear from miles away. Harry smiled to himself when he realised that Malfoy had started talking again and it was clear that the blonde was scared. _

_ ''What was that?'' He asked curiously, smirking slightly as Malfoy looked directly at him, the fear evident in his eyes._

_ ''I care about … you.'' Malfoy said simply with a slight shrug as though he commenting on the weather rather than admitting he cared about his sworn enemy. A nervous laugh escaped his lips, and for the second time that night he turned to escape. _

_ This time, however, he was successful in his escape. The distance between the two had increased to a good few metres before Draco turned around to look at Harry. He noticed Harry was stood looking at the floor with a slight smile gracing his features, shoulders slumped in defeat, back shaking slightly with laughter._

_ Anger flashed in Draco's mind. He felt completely humiliated, he had thought the revelation may cause anger, or confusion, but never had he dreamt that it would be considered funny._

_ Just as Draco was about to storm towards Harry, the boy in question looked directly at him and raised his voice, grinning broadly at Draco._

_ "I care about you too … Draco. You arrogant, annoying, insufferable prat … More than I should."_

**_ End Flashback._**

Hard to believe such a revelation could lead to a whirlwind romance, but it did. He saved me from the despair I felt that night- stopped me being stupid and running away from my duty. He helped me face those who lost loved ones, talk to them, comfort them and help them recover. When I broke down, he consoled me, brought me back, talked me out of numerous attempts to end my life. He taught me that my life had meaning, showed me how powerful love was. It was a crying shame I couldn't share him with others. I wanted so much to show my pride and joy to everyone. Secret relationships never work, it's sad and we know that, but we still try. We can't tell anyone for obvious reasons … Golden Boy and Death Eater don't really mix. The worlds still in turmoil and news like this could easily cause another war.

My dismissal of Ginny caused a lot of hostility between me and the Weasleys' for a short period of time. To say they were upset is an understatement. Especially for Ron, he was furious. Don't get me wrong, I love him and all, but he never does understand. He didn't help situations and for 2 weeks straight we argued like Godric and Salazar.

Eventually, we made up, with the help of Hermione of course. Well, rather her persuasive locking us in a room alone with every locking charm she knew and a shout of ''Sort this now or you will not see me again. That does account for you too Ronald. Make up or I will be obligated to carry out my threat and trust me, you do not want that. You two can't survive a day without me.'' That encouragement helped us sort through our problems, and left us with no voice for two days after we efficiently screamed our opinions until we both understood one another and made up.

Heartbreaks not easy to handle, and trust me when I say that my heart was broken a few times in the next few months. It pains me to say, but I'm sure Draco's was too, and by me no less. I suppose you want to know what happened to us after that? And you want to know how we are now? Well, you'll have to read to find out.

It all started 4 months after our initial revelations. The secret relationship was working well, and we were enjoying out bitter sweet relationship as much as we could. Then things go a little more … _complicated._

_

Woo, I've finished for now. R&R please. I'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 1: Sighted

**Note:**The story is written in form of a series of memories, as Harry indicated. It is not his story, more of a pensieve account.

**AN:** Just changed the rating to M- don't all start panicking I'm going to go overboard but I'm not afraid of righting provocatively! I suppose I should add some warnings just in case: Fluff, suggested Slash, possible MPREG (sorry, I find them cute), spiteful!Lucius, slightly OOC Snape (he's alive- love him too much to kill him!). That's all I think! Oh an thank you for reading!

A low groan from the pillow beside Harry woke him from his slumber. Sitting up slowly he took in the slowly awakening form. He glanced down to see silver eyes looking at him lovingly, eye lids obscuring the whole view as the dream world tried to reclaim him.

''Mornin' Dray.'' Harry muttered quietly, raising his hand and tracing the blondes face softly. His eyes droop closed at my ministrations and a yawn brakes his features, effectively waking him up.

''Mornin' Harry.'' He mumbled, sitting up slightly and crushing their lips together in a simple good morning kiss. He sat back stretching his arms wide and letting another loud yawn escape as he fought off the sleep.

''We should be going you know, Ron's probably wondering where I am, and Hermione is getting too close for comfort with this 'us' business.'' Harry commented, reaching his arm out to grip him around the waist, pulling him firmly to rest against his side and kissing the crown of his head.

''Mm,'' Draco mumbled sleepily, curling into his side and letting his head fall against the still bare chest, Harry leant back to support himself on the head board. ''Don' wan' … too tired.''

''It's not my fault you have such a good libido … not that I'm complaining … you're rather talented by the way.'' Harry grinned as the blonde sat up and looked at him with wide eyes, obviously very much awake.

''You're blaming my sleep deprived state on me? How dare you Harry James Potter, I wouldn't be this way if it wasn't for you. You're too damn hot for me to stay away!" Draco chided playfully, and in one swift movement he was tackling Harry underneath him, successfully pinning the raven haired man down on the bed. Draco bent over Harry and began kissing deeply, drawing a deep groan from him as warmth filled his groin, memories of last night's activities flashing in his mind to awaken his arousal.

Harry pushed him back with a smile, looking at his delicious swollen lips for the numerous snog fests of the past night. "Sorry, sorry. I'll try to cool down for you … _Dragon._" He muttered cheekily. With a small wink and a loose one armed hug, Harry stood stretching and started picking up the discarded clothes.

"Up!" He ordered the blonde, grabbing the covers and yanking them away forcefully, leaving the blonde naked in the centre of the bed.

"Oi!" Draco growled, stalking out of the bed and joining his lover in dressing. "Was there really any need for such force?"

"Yes, you would never have left if I hadn't. Don't lie, I know you too well Draco." Harry exclaimed happily, slyly watching his lover as he continued fighting with the remaining clothes, fastening the buckle of his trousers and stretching for a final time.

"Hmph, that's what you think." The blonde commented with a small smile as he smoothed down his shirt and lead the way to the door. "Rest assured, I keep my secrets well hidden." He added with a wink over his shoulder, reaching for the door handle.

"Well I'll just have to get those few secrets from you in any way possible." Harry purred, stalking towards the blonde and wrapping his arm perfectly around his waist to bring the man back upon his chest.

"Mm, you can try." Draco mumbled, tilting his head to one side so Harry had clear access to his throat. Taking this as an invitation, Harry latched his mouth on the side of Draco's neck and pressed light kisses along it, extracting a quiet moan from the blonde.

"I will." Harry smirked, continuing his ministrations for a few minutes until he withdrew, removing his arms from around the blonde, drawing a meagre mewl of disapproval from the smaller man. "Not now though, now we must leave."

"Spoil sport." Draco muttered, scowling. Looking at Harry, the blonde sighed, understanding that Harry would stand his ground, he turned and opened the door.

Both boys walked out of the door quietly, turning back once to watch as it disappeared from sight. The room of requirements had become a sanctuary for them in their times of need, it's magic worked wonders as it allowed the two to enjoy their sinful relationship away from prying eyes. Though they had officially left Hogwarts last year, the 'disruption' to learning had caused an eighth year to be created, letters had been sent calling all previous students back on orders that they must complete their NEWTs, and students had returned, some more reluctant than others.

"Alas, now we must go our separate ways." Harry said, mock swooning, re-enacting a muggle romance. He turned to Draco with a small sad smile and pulled him in for a final lingering kiss.

Unbeknown to them, a small brunette watched from the other end of the corridor. Upon seeing this slightly act, she let out a startled gasp and quickly turned and retreated.

Hearing the sound, both boys broke apart immediately. "Shit." Draco groaned under his breath, a red tinge covering his face at the thought of being caught.

"Quite. We better go. Goodbye my dragon." Harry said quietly. Draco's blush rose as he smiled at the loving endearment. With a final glance, the two turned in opposing directions and left swiftly.

Leaving the seventh floor corridor was easy for Harry, and no sooner than he'd left Draco, he found himself outside the Gryffindor common room. The Fat-Lady sat proudly in her portrait looking down in distaste at the raven haired boy.

"And what time do you call this Potter?" She drawled, glaring at the boy, seemingly sizing him up. "You're up to no good as usual. Before you complain, no, I'm not going to ask, I'm merely stating my disapproval. Password?"

Scowling, Harry shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably for a moment. "Fanged Geranium." He muttered with a pout, trying his best to conceal the embarrassment from her unceremonious berating.

Instantly the portrait swung aside to reveal a familiar entrance. Harry stumbled through quickly, jumping slightly as it swung closed instantaneously with a rather loud bang. He continued in, finding the room empty, and sat heavily in the chair near the fire with a loud sigh.

Thoughts swam through his head as he sat for minutes, staring blankly into the fire. Who had seen him and Draco outside the Room of Requirements? Would they tell everyone? Would he be in trouble? Of course he would! That was why they hadn't told anyone of their relationship. Though Voldermort had gone, his followers had not, and the world did not change its view instantly. Draco had been a Death eater, and he was the 'Golden Boy', their relationship would never be understood. If the knowledge was ever to get out, who knew what threats they would receive if-

A creak of stairs interrupted Harry from his thoughts, followed by the sound of shuffling further in the room. Now fully aware that he was not alone, Harry sat up and looked around.

"Oh, it's you." Harry commented, his voice void of emotions. He slipped back into the chair, repositioning himself for more comfort, he held out his hand, indicating the free seat near him for the visitor to take.

"I'd rather you not refer to me as 'you', thank you Harry. You're a right foul git on a morning you know." The curly haired girl chagrined, taking the seat indicated with grace.

"Sorry 'Mione, I'm just tired." Harry defended himself, looking directly at her and holding her gaze to prove his point. If the bags under his eyes were anything to go by, it was clear that Harry was sleep deprived.

"Where have you been Harry? We were worried sick, Ron and I." Hermione questioned, looking intently at the raven haired boy. As the minutes passed y, it became clear that Harry was not going to answer, so she tried a new tactic. "Harry … Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Confused, and still quite dazed form the tiredness that was seeping in, Harry sighed and leant forward in his chair, placing his elbows on his knees, he buried his face into his upturned palms and pressed lightly over his eyes.

"No 'Mione. I'm just tired. Stress making it hard for me to sleep an' all. I went for a walk under the cloak. You understand?" Harry mumbled quietly, still not looking directly at her.

An awkward pregnant pause held between the two as Hermione looked over the sunken ravens form, quietly evaluating the situation knowing full well that Harry was trying to hide something.

"I'm … erm … I'm going to go back to bed 'Mione. 'S early and everything. See you later yeah?" The raven imparted, standing quickly and walking towards the stair case chancing a glance back at her with a small smile.

Hermione nodded, and watched the raven haired boy walk away wordlessly. Withholding information was not her strong point, but she knew now was not the time to talk, or for him to talk more importantly. She would bide her time, Harry would talk eventually. Once the boy had left the room, she followed his lead, exiting the empty room and returning to her bed.

The day went on smoothly, if a little quiet for the students of Hogwarts. An awkward atmosphere had set in over the Golden Trio, much to everyone else's annoyance. It was not clear why the trio did not talk, the trio themselves were confused, though Harry had a thought as to why, and he believed it had something to do with his and Draco's morning intrusion. Hermione had been looking at him strangely the entire day, and Harry hoped it was not related to what he was thinking.

Dinner approached fast, and before they knew it, the trio found themselves seated over the Gryffindor table, feasting in the all too familiar silence. In stark contrast the main hall was very loud, shouts, laughter and the occasional shriek drifted in and out of their hearing range. Harry kept his eyes trained away from his friends as he looked across the room towards the Slytherin table, hoping to spot the familiar blonde, concealing a small smile as the boy in question looked at him and elegantly inclined his head in a neat nod of recognition.

"… party next week you know. You'll be going right?" A voice could be heard above the commotions, dragging Harry back into reality.

Startled out of his daze, Harry looked up apologetically to see that Seamus was talking to him, a small smile on his lips.

"Sorry, didn't catch that. What did you say?" Harry apologised, allowing himself to return the Irish man a small smile.

"Godric Harry, you really need to listen more." Seamus teased, mock slapping the boy before continuing. " I said, the Slytherins are holding one of their famous parties next week. Are you going?"

"Oh, sorry. Erm, why would I go? I mean, I don't talk to them and we're Gryffindors. Gryffindors and Slytherins don't get along- that's one of the unwritten rules of Hogwarts Seamus." Harry stated plainly, trying his best not to sound interested in hopes that this conversation would be dropped.

"Oh come on Harry! It's called inter-house bonding! McGonagall requested that we at least try to get on. The wars over Harry, times change and we need to move on. I know you and Malfoy don't get on but that's no reason to miss a party! Please, for me."

Harrys heart fluttered at the mention of Malfoy, and his mind began ticking furiously. He couldn't wait to see the man again, and if a party meant he could, then so be it. Scheming would allow him a little distraction, and a bit of good planning would allow the two to sneak off unnoticed. Making his mind up, Harry grinned at Seamus and nodded his head in agreement.  
>"You're right Seamus. What a good idea?" He laughed, picking up his fork and pushing the food around his plate. His appetite had still not returned, not that that was unusual. "We need drinks though – 's not a party without them, right? I'd say we get some from Hogsmeade next week when we go. I'll bring my cloak so we can sneak it back."<p>

"Sounds good! Harry …" Seamus said, a wide grin spreading across his face. "… Nice to have you back." He added in more serious tone.

"Hey, I never left. Still here right?" The raven hair boy added, a light tone of sarcasm to his voice, hand lifted indicating himself as he said it.

"Yeah … yeah." Seamus laughed slightly, and with that he finished his meal and stood from the table, inclining his head politely to them all, adding a small smile for Harry. "I gotta go now, see you in lessons." And with that, he was off.

**AN:**R & R! Thank you!

**Next chapter**: PARTY!


	3. Chapter 2: Party

The next week went by in a flurry, everyone so intently involved in organising the party and ensuring they had all work completed. The girls had all organised outfits, and had even managed to get the boys involved in their outing for clothes. The usual happy mood seemed to have restored in the Gryffindor house and was fast becoming intoxicating. Even the Slytherin house was happy and that was hard to achieve.

Unbeknown to Harry, Draco was not in the category of happy, in fact one could say 'devastated' was the word. He had not been to see Harry for a week, and he hated it. On top of that some rather unnerving news had come to light, and it weighed heavy on his conscience.

It was the afternoon of the party and Harry was sat in the common room with his fellow Gryffindors, Seamus and Dean. They were organising the beverages whilst everybody else got ready for the evening events. The party was to start at 7 when the 4 other houses were to meet on the 7th floor. There the Slytherins would be waiting to greet their fellow class mates and direct them to the party room – The wonderful Room of Requirements had been transformed into a large hall, much like the great hall minus the head tables. No time had been indicated for the ending as everyone knew they were to party till the sun rose, and judging by the amount of alcohol there was it was clear not everyone would remember this day.

Harry sat on the coach staring out of the window, his mind rapidly leaving the conscious world and letting him day dream.

"Hey Harry, feeling adventurous?" Seamus interrupted him with an amused smirk.

"W-what? Why?" Harry asked confused, looking back at Seamus still feeling dazed.

"Join us." Seamus motioned for Harry to come over to where he and Dean sat around the drinks on the floor of the common room. "We're going to start early. You need to perk up, here have this."

Harry looked at the two boys with a bemused expression. He took the fire whisky indicated by Seamus. Feeling a rush of adrenaline he started to uncap the drink.

"Not that I understand you, but I think this is a good idea. I need to be intoxicated to consider actually spending the night in the same room with a bunch of loud mouth, arrogant, drunk Slytherins." Harry agreed, bringing the drink to his lips, taking a large swig then passing it over to Dean.

"Gosh that stuff's strong." Dean moaned as he choked on the after feeling the fire whisky left. He passed the drink on to Seamus who chuckled and the three started up an idle conversation, continuously passing round the drink.

"It feels so good to just let go and relax." Seamus added, eyes transfixed on Harry as he downed the Whisky.

"Mm … Wouldn't have been able to last year ey Harry?" Dean stated. "What with You-Know-Who and everything."

Harry groaned and downed even more Whisky whilst glaring at Dean. "No." He spat out in annoyance. Why was it that every time he tried to have fun someone always remembered the war? Was that what he was doomed to be reminded of for the rest of his life? It was bad enough that the rest of the Wizarding World considered him a hero – 'the Golden Boy' was their chosen name as of late. It irked him that his fate had changed the way people felt towards him. He thought that school would be an escape but it seemed that that was too much to ask. In fact the only people who were treating him the same where Ron, Hermione and, would you believe it, Snape. (AN:_ Not dead- his character was wonderful for this story!_)

Sensing the sombre thoughts running through Harry's head, Seamus quickly snatched the bottle back and continued the passing of drink with a more light-hearted conversation in hand.

Soon the three started to feel pleasantly buzzed, and lost track of time. All three intently involved in an intense conversation about who knows what. At one of Seamus' bad jokes, the three fell in to reels of laughter, only to be interrupted by an angry looking Hermione.

"For Godrics sake, you three are useless! Did any of you consider keeping an eye on the time?" Hermione bellowed, glaring at the three lounging on the floor casting a Tempus charm to prove her point – '7:45' it read. "The party started 45 minutes ago, and everyone's still waiting for drinks!"

"Oh …. Oh." Harry hiccupped, struggling to stand , clutching Hermione's robes for balance. "We jus' been havin' fun 'Mione!"

Hermione sighed, taking hold of Harry by the crook of his arm and dragged him towards the door.

"Yes, well, have fun with the rest of us. We want some drink too you know!" She spat light-heartedly, directing the boys out of the common room. Seamus and Dean stood clutching each other and followed-or rather stumbled haphazardly-after the pair.

Levitating the remaining drink, she muttered under her breath and dragged the three boys to the 7th floor. They soon approached, noticing the door was already open to grant access they stepped across the threshold.

The two heavy mahogany doors opened to a large packed room. Students from all years seemed to have united to enjoy the festivities, creating a large compact crowd. In the centre of the room a jet black dance floor could be seen, several Slytherins in the middle were heavily involved in providing entertainment, dancing together in quick succession, some even boldly venturing to invite others to join. The lead- a girl Harry vaguely recognised- was currently flailing around a fellow dancer, her emerald dress swaying in time to the music.

To the left of the room a large stage could be seen, this stage held the guest band for the night. Said band consisted of two 6th year Slytherins', one 7th year Ravenclaw and a rather handsome 8th year Hufflepuff. The foursome were currently in full swing, performing an obviously well know song, filling the room with loud heavy base music.

At the opposite side of the room, a large buffet table was laden with food and drink. Many chairs and tables were placed along the edge of the room, accommodating the tired, bored or just unwilling students. As soon as the four stepped in, cheers erupted around the room.

"DRINK!" A small black haired girl shouted, running towards Hermione and taking over her levitation charm.

Once the drink came in to view the crowds horded towards the small group, each grabbing drinks and passing them around to their friends. All too soon the room was filled with laughter, loud voices and the occasional voice straining in its attempt at singing.

As Harry joined in the party, he found himself submersed in the mingling bodies, centred and surrounded. The music grew and soon the teens were all jumping in time to the erratic beat of the music.

An hour passed, and the boy found himself withdrawing from the crowds, exhaustion setting in as he sat down at one of the tables. Unfortunately for him Hermione noticed and made a bee-line, grabbing his arm and hauling him up.

"Oh no you don't Harry! We're just going to play truth or dare, so get your arse over to Ronald and sit down." She directed, pushing Harry towards Ron who looked up with a wide grin. To anybody it was obvious that the red haired man had had one too many.

"Harry!" Ron slurred, grabbing Harry in a bone crushing one-armed hug. "Sit."

Harry did as he was told, glancing round at the group as he did. Blaise Zabini sat opposite to Harry, with Pansy Parkinson right next to him. Both Slytherins were eyeing Harry with distaste; Pansy focused one of her famous icy glares at him until Harry gave up and looked away. 'Some things never change.' Harry thought as he stared directly at them. Next to the pair sat a blonde boy. Said boy looked up at Harry slightly and flashed a crooked subtle smile. A blush rose to Harry's cheeks as his stomach did somersaults.

Harry continued to search the rest of the group identifying every member: Ginny, who was sat with a large group of giggling 7th year friends, Seamus and Dean, who sat close together whispering conspiratorially, Neville sat holding Luna's hand, Terry Boot, Lavender Brown, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Hannah Abbot were scattered amongst the crowd. As well as the known 'friends', Harry noticed a few unknown Ravenclaws, Several Hufflepuff, and one solitary 4th year Slytherin joined the circle.

"Right, let's get started." Hermione ordered, standing in the centre of the circle waving her wand around them all. "I've cast a truth telling spell over us all, we just need a forfeit for those who don't like their dares …"

"How about you have to go hug Snape and declare you're unrequited love for him?" One of the small Ravenclaws suggested smugly.

"Ew!..." Hermione paused, resting her hand on her chin and thinking furiously. Finally she smirked and glanced back at the girl in question who had been staring at her intrigued and minor trepidation. "That, my friend, is perfect. Now let's get to it!" Hermione whole-heatedly agreed, walking to take her place.

With that the game began. Due to the truth telling spell a lot of secrets we're revealed to the crowd, some more embarrassing than others. The worst truth had come from a distraught Neville who had to admit that at 18 he still hadn't been with anyone intimately. The Slytherins sneered for a whole 15 minutes; some had even been rude enough to laugh at him – Neville sat stuttering with a red face the entire time.

Dares ranged from the simple 'Jump on the spot 10 times' to the daring 'Strip to your boxers and walk around the black lake without a heating charm.' The latter had been received well by a heavily intoxicated Blaise who seemed very willing to show off in front of his house mates. It seemed his Slytherin pride increased tenfold under the influence of alcohol, much to everyone else's chagrin- the boy was smug enough at times.

"Harry, truth or dare?" Dean asked, looking intently at the raven haired boy. A slight twinkle in his air had Harry on edge as he could only start to think what malicious thoughts the small boy was considering.

"Erm … Dare." Harry mumbled bravely, looking Dean head on as to show the air of superiority.

"Well, well, well. I dare you …" Dean said thoughtfully, racking his brain for inspiration, glancing over at Seamus he grinned. "I dare you to kiss Seamus, full on for a whole minute."

Shocked, Harry stared at Dean incredulously with slight questioning. As he looked at Seamus he noted a smug smile gracing his features. It was then Harry realised that this had been their plan all along. Next to him he noticed Hermione tense and look over at Draco. 'Ah.' He thought to himself, 'That's who caught us last week.'

Panicking, Harry looked over at his blonde boyfriend with an apologetic look as he stood and walked towards the Irish man. He knew that everyone was aware of his sexuality as he never felt the need to hide after all the years of trouble he'd been subjected to. The only thing he kept from everyone was who he was seeing. Harry failed to notice the look of disgust his boyfriend threw at him or the colour that drained from his face as he realised that Harry was going to go through with the dare.

Once in front of Seamus, Harry gracefully dropped onto his lap and looked in to the boys eyes. Noting the excitement mixed with lust, Harry decreased the space between them. Taking a deep breath Harry placed a hand on the nape of his neck and he pulled their lips together in a gentle kiss. As the kiss began, Harry felt arms hook around his waist drawing him in. The once gentle kiss soon became harsh as Seamus brutally deepened it when he let his lust consume him.

Suddenly, the two found themselves being flung apart as a crack sounded through the air. The lighting in the large room flickered and a harsh wind picked up. It was clear that someone's magic had lost control. Harry looked around abruptly just in time to see a small blonde stand and run purposely towards the door.

Harry, it seemed, was the only person to notice this and quickly realised that it was Draco's magic that had caused him and Seamus to be separated. As the thought dawned on his he felt his heart clench tightly. Suddenly feeling ashamed, Harry stood up glancing around the bemused group and mumbled his apologies and followed the distraught blonde boy out.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading &amp; sorry for the wait!<br>I'll try and update sooner but I've got loads to do. xox  
>R&amp;R please :)<p> 


End file.
